


Saurfang in Area 52

by WAR10CKcrimsondemon



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAR10CKcrimsondemon/pseuds/WAR10CKcrimsondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a unique piece of work that I was writing just for shits and giggles. But I thought it was a well written story and someone might enjoy reading it so I figured. why not post it.</p><p>It takes elements from the game Mission Impossible Operation Surma and basically is a scenario in which a Death Knight, a character that knows mostly torture and brutality, has to perform a really risky infiltration of a high security high tech facility and steal some files for his master Arthas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LOCATION: Space Pirate Science Team Special Area RESTRICTED No. 52  
Central Computer Core. High Security Data Backup Sector.

Following a service hallway Deathbringer Saurfang approached a large blast door with a palm print scanner. Using a person's hand he hacked off with his sword, he placed it on the scanner and the door unlocked with a beep and clank turning the lights on it green. Opening the door he enters a small service alcove into the High Security Data Backup Sector.

Heading over to the ladder the door closes behind Saurfang and relocks with another beep and clank. He walks back only to find the lights on the door red again. It will not budge and the severed hand is useless now as it is too cold for the scanner to recognise it. There is no turning back!

Sliding down the ladder, Saurfang walks over to Data Archive A but freezes suddenly at the metal support beams. He can hear a very faint but distinct noise right in front of him. Using the power of frost, he generates a thin fog revealing a series of once invisible red glowing lines just barely in front of him. Moving back little he begins to see the whole thing. 4 massive laser grids form barriers protecting the area from intruders.

Although Saurfang looks in every nook and cranny, the beams are just too close to each other to slip through. They also extend from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. There appears to be no way to deactivate them from this room. The laser grids then suffer a partial malfunction. Multiple sets of beams go offline leaving gaps in the large grids that one can safely pass through. Like a few other things in the facility, the laser security system is still a work in progress. Beams will come on and offline sometimes.

He carefully slips through the gaps in the laser grids. The first one he simply walks through the hole. The second one, he reaches the pipe in the ceiling and moves though the second hole in grid 2. He hugs the wall to slip past grid 3. Finally he grabs the pipe and moves on all fours to slip through the final grid, rune blade barely grazing the beams.

The access to the Data Archive is blocked by a security gate. He freezes the lock and shatters it with his sword. Saurfang pushed the gate open and begins the hack. He needs to use the electrified robotic arms to access and interact with the drives. They are controlled by a large server unit and control terminal. A line of text on the screen says:

AREA 52 COMPUTER CORE DATA BACKUP ARCHIVE A  
ENTER USERNAME:  
ENTER PASSWORD:  
AUTHENTICATOR CODE:

"Oh no, not the computer AGAIN! I thought I was going to do an actual raid, not this nerd stuff!" he thought to himself. What Saurfang hates more then that is Command Line Interfaces because they make his fingers sore after a while. He cannot fight with sore fingers. But this is what Area 52 uses for its more vital systems because they are more efficient then GUIs for this purpose.

So after entering a stolen username and password, he used the cryptocard to enter the authenticator code to access the system. He then needed to enable the USB ports on the server and so used the root password to reach root access. From there he had to type in the command to enable USB ports. He then plugs in a portable hard drive given to him by his master into the USB port on the server and waited for the drive to be authenticated with the security system and firewalls.

Little did he know that all his activity and keystrokes were being logged by the computer systems and stored in the security command center.

Using the instructions given to him by Arthas, he copies the data regarding the latest AHU and Science Team Weapons so the Scourge can use them against them. He had to type in the command for each drive he needed to copy data from one at a time. After the data in Archive A is copied then he proceeded to the next area.

Another set of laser grids is ahead but these are different. The grid moves across the hallway in 8 second intervals. The grid begins at the last set of columns and stops and disappears at the first set. As soon as that happens, another grid is sent down the hallway. The grids are moving towards him so he will have to time it exactly. Due the glitchy system, holes in the moving grids allow Saurfang to walk through the moving grids safely to Data Archive B. They were high enough for him to stand through.

Breaking the gate like the first one, he enters the room and copies the data. Now Saurfang is nearing the entrance to the Computer Core Vault. But first one more set of laser grids. This the hardest one because not only are the grids moving but another one appears every 3 seconds. The holes are also shorter so he will have to duck and roll. Saurfang slowly and carefully makes his way through this last system without rushing or being hasty. He is just about to make it to the end when the hilt of his rune blade breaks one of the beams.

The grids flash briefly with a beep. The alarms go off across the facility as the door to the vault is now blocked by a blast shutter. Area 52 goes into full security lockdown and no one is allowed in or out. Saurfang is furious with himself and the facility as well. Using his frost powers, he freezes and shatters the blast shutter but the access door to the vault entrance is thermal shielded. His frost powers are useless against it. But thankfully his strangth allows him to force the door open by pulling on the edge.


	2. Saurfang in Area 52 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of this story. Now our death knight has to crack the security codes to the entrance of his primary objective. But will he make through the alarm systems?

Location: Space Pirate Science Team Special Area RESTRICTED No. 52   
Central Computer Core Security Access Room.   
ALERT! SECURITY BREACH! CODE RED STATUS IN EFFECT!

He is now inside the Computer Core Security Access Room. Now he will have to break into the Super Max Security area and copy all data from both the mainframe and the third data archive. Using a terminal he found in the room, he typed in a command that he learned would jam the blast shutters closed. Pulling the access door closed again, he began to work on the computer core blast door. This door is indestructible and virtually impossible to break into. Large text on it say:

AREA 52 CENTRAL COMPUTER CORE ACCESS RESTRICTED!

5 large security locks hold the door in place. 2 control panels on the door will open the first 4 locks. The terminal in the center of the room controls the 5th lock and the door. Red lights on each lock indicate that they are secured and closed. Getting this door open will be the toughest challenge yet. The codes to this door are changed every 12 hours. Not wasting anymore time Saurfang quickly hurries to them panels and punches in the codes 290381 and 853902. As each code is successfully entered, the corresponding locks turn green and beep before retracting with loud mechanical noises.

Noticing that the security forces are attempting to open the doors on the security feeds in the room. Saurfang rushes to the terminal and types the command to release the last security lock. But he is met with a problem. The screen says:

AREA 52 CENTRAL COMPUTER CORE ACCESS DOORS.   
ACCESS RESTRICTED TO AV-7 CLEARANCE ONLY!   
ENTER SECURITY CODE:_

"OH SHIT! WHAT WAS THE CODE!?!" he thought. He has forgotten the code to open the core! Worse the that, he has only 15 minutes before the code he was given expires and a new code is assigned. Looking as the paper with the code written on it, he can barely make out the characters due to blood stains on the paper. He needs to type it in and fast.

ENTER SECURITY CODE:_2a192495a064822020347fa9835c089ffadf81664a23650545   
ACCESS DENIED!   
PLEASE TRY AGAIN.   
ENTER SECURITY CODE:_2a190752f064822020347fa9835cCC582f8164a23650545   
ACCESS DENIED!   
PLEASE TRY AGAIN.

He is getting really distressed now. He only has one more attempt to enter the code before he is locked out of the system. If he screws up this time, he will have to wait 15 minutes before he can try again.

ENTER SECURITY CODE:_2a190752f064822020347fa9835c089822f8164a23650545   
SECURITY CODE ACCEPTED.   
ACCESS GRANTED!   
DOOR SYSTEMS ONLINE.   
PLEASE STAND CLEAR OF THE DOOR!

He yelled in triumph as the 5th lock turned green and opened. The large door slowly slid open to reveal the large computer core inside. A burst of very cold air surprised him as he walked into the large room. The large blast door closed behind him and he heard the 5 locks move back into place. The blast shutter in the security room was finally opened and the guards rushed to the scene. But they found nothing. Not bothering to look any further, they called in a false alarm.

The alarm systems stopped and everything was back to normal. Saurfang was relieved. Now he had to finish the hacks and copy the rest of the data from the system.


	3. Saurfang in Area 52 Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Saurfang has to hack into the facility's super computer and steal some valuable R&D data and escape with the digital loot. But he risks setting off the security system.

Location: Space Pirate Science Team Special Area RESTRICTED No. 52  
Central Computer Core.  
ATTENTION: NO SECURITY BREACH FOUND!  
CODE RED STATUS LIFTED!  
RESUMING CODE GREEN PROTOCOLS.

The Computer Core was colder then a meat locker and yet when he walked by the large supercomputer units, he felt a uncomfortable heat radiating from them. He did not know that this was the cooling and vent systems designed to make sure that the computers did not fry themselves from the heat they generated. A large terminal was in the center of the computer cluster.

He attempted to log in to the system using the credentials he stole, but they were not cleared to access this system. He needed a higher level login. This would be a problem. However he heard the locks on the access doors open up again. Saurfang quickly began to scramble up a nearby catwalk and watched from above as a computer technician walked in. Taking the opportunity after he logged into the system and the access codes, the death knight jumped him from behind and cut him in half. This got blood and gore all over the floor.

Using the dead man's login, he enters the access command to raise the computer mainframe unit from the floor. He now plugs in the drive into the now raised mainframe unit and enters the command to begin the download. But he forgot to enable the USB ports on this unit first. As soon as the drive was plugged in a computer voice said:

SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT! UNAUTHORIZED DEVICE DETECTED IN THE CENTRAL COMPUTER CORE! INITIATING SECURITY MEASURES!

The alarms activate across the facility. The whole building is going bonkers as all computer terminals are locked out and network connections severed. People across the facility are up in arms over the fact that they cannot use their computers. Security forces begin to converge onto the Computer Core. Saurfang looked at the terminal in horror. The screen displayed the following:

SECURITY BREACH!  
SYSTEM LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED!  
INITIATING FULL SYSTEM ENCRYPTION!

-DIGITAL FORTRESS ver: 9.0.1-(C) ENSEI TAKADO

//OPEN->'1024 BIT ENCRYPTION ALGORITHM'  
ENCRYPTING..........  
ROTATING CLEARTEXT......... 

WAITING FOR DECRYPTION SEQUENCE://_

-DIGITAL FORTRESS ver: 9.0.1-DECRYPTION SEQUENCE REQUIRED!

GAME OVER!  
YOU LOSE... SAURFANG!

Saurfang hightails it out of the Computer Core escaping into the vents. But he is blocked off by deadly laser nets. Forced to return to the Computer Core, he has to fight his way through the guards. This bloody ordeal nearly kills him. He escapes though the Biological Research Labs. In a desperate attempt to stop the intruder the security personnel begin flooding the facility with Neurotoxin.

All authorized personnel are immune to this agent do to a source code modification. It was a hax contingency. As Saurfang makes his way through the massive facility the gas is beginning to take a toll on him. His armor and runeblade begin to feel really heavy on him. He looks at signs on the wall to navigate the labyrinth of corridors and rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> To give you an idea of how copying data in this place is for him here is a list of some of the commands he had typed in.
> 
> /ACCESS DRIVE A-5.  
> >DRIVE A-5 LOADED.  
> /COPY ALL DATA.  
> >ERROR: PLEASE SPECIFY LOCATION TO COPY DATA TO.  
> /COPY ALL DATA TO ROOT/.COMPUTER/.REMOVABLE DISK/.E.  
> >COMMAND RESTRICTED: ENTER ROOT PASSWORD TO COPY DATA.  
> /PASSWORD 5G3ESF6T.  
> >COMMAND CONFIRMED.  
> >COPYING DATA TO DRIVE E...  
> >COPY COMPLETE.  
> /ACCESS DRIVE G-4.  
> >DRIVE G-4 LOADED.  
> /COPY ALL DATA TO ROOT/.COMPUTER/.REMOVABLE DISK/.E.
> 
> And he has to type in this same string of commands for every drive in the Archive. All 20 of the target drives in Archive A, 16 in Archive B, and 45 in Archive C.


End file.
